


11 Months After, Deep Within the Minisrty

by bbwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Interviews, Ministry of Magic, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbwrites/pseuds/bbwrites
Summary: Pansy thinks: because I was a child; because I was afraid. What else was I supposed to do?





	11 Months After, Deep Within the Minisrty

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I haven't read the books in over five years. I apologize for any inaccuracies.  
> 2\. I know that interviews don't work like this. I also know that this is a strange format, especially for a character study.  
>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Excerpts From:**

Transcript of the interview with **PARKINSON, PANSY D**. regarding the events of the Second Wizarding War. Interviewer's notes are italicised. This document is highly confidential. Do **NOT** share it with anyone. 

 

**MISS PARKINSON:** Sir, can you please turn the light down? It hurts my eyes.

_She is smug, but then becomes agitated once she realizes the light will not be changed._

MISS PARKINSON: Sir, will you _please_ turn the light down. 

 

**I:** Why do you think this interview is happening now, so long after the war?

**MISS PARKINSON:** I suppose it's because I'm not that important to the ministry.

_Miss Parkinson is composed. She chooses her words carefully. She is trying to be in control._

 

(This non-importance is new to Pansy, as she has always been important. She is not sure what hurts more: the fact that she is here, being _investigated_ , or if it's the fact that it took the ministry so long to realize that she had a role worth investigating.)

 

**I:** Why, Miss Parkinson, did-

**MISS PARKINSON:** _Don't_ patronize me.

_Her composure slips._

**I:** I'm just trying to help you.

**MISS PARKINSON:** I'm inclined to disagree with that statement.

_She is composed yet again. Her attitude is best described as 'icy'_

 

**I:** Why did you attempt to turn Harry Potter in to the Dark Lord when he invaded Hogwarts? 

**MISS PARKINSON:** Because that's what I was taught. "I am the shape you made me. Filth teaches filth." Anyways, it was what was expected of me.

 

(Pansy thinks: because I was a child, I was afraid. What else was I supposed to do?

Pansy doesn't say this, however. Her thought will never be noted, anywhere, ever.)

 

**I:** Do you believe in anything? Like God, for example?

_She laughs, cruelly._  

**MISS PARKINSON:** Do you?

_She never answers the question. I suppose she was trying to unnerve me. The truth is, it worked._

 

 

**MISS PARKINSON:** This will be all. Thank you for your time.

_She is haughty, more so than she has been for this entire interview._

**I:** Miss, there are more questions. I'm... we're... not done here.

_MISS PARKINSON:_ No, I really do believe we are done here. Do be in touch, though. If you need me.

_As an afterthought, she throws in:_

**MISS PARKINSON:** Oh, and one more thing. If I do end up in Azkaban, please ensure I have a nicely decorated cell.

 

(Pansy thinks: I win.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> tag urself im the interviewer being highkey afraid of pansy


End file.
